Todo Cambió
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Estaba a punto de saltar cuando ella me miró. Me fundí en su penetrante mirada chocolate. Sentí la necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y protegerla contra quien fuera. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que todo Cambió. Oneshot/Renescob


**Summary: **Estaba a punto de saltar cuando ella me miro. Me fundí en su penetrante mirada color chocolate. Sentí la necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y protegerla contra quien fuera. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que _Todo Cambio… ONESHOT_ inspirado en la canción de Camila: Todo Cambio.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!

* * *

**Todo Cambió**

Me sentía enfermo cuando me di cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo. Bella moría delante de mis ojos, y por más que me esforzaba… yo no la podía salvar. Lentamente miraba como su vida se desvanecía debajo de mis manos. Presionaba su pecho con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su cuerpo inerte.

_Por favor Bella… por favor… no me dejes…_

No lo soporté más.

Edward me hizo a un lado y siguió tratando de revivirla, pero yo… yo sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

"Matar a la aberración esa… destruir quien destruía la vida de Bella"

Me acerqué a la oxigenada que sostenía a la criatura en brazos.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que matarla!_

Estaba a punto de saltar cuando "_ella_" me miró directamente a los ojos. Me fundí en su penetrante mirada color chocolate… sentí la necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y protegerla contra quien fuera. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que…

_Todo Cambió…_

**Todo cambió cuando te vi**

**De blanco y negro a color… me convertí**

**Y fue tan fácil**

**Quererte tanto**

**Algo que no imaginaba…**

**Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada…**

Recuerdo cuando ella tenía la apariencia de unos ocho años, andaba corriendo por el bosque mientras yo la miraba sonriente y pensativo.

Era increíble lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que ella había entrado en mi vida. Simplemente todo era perfecto. Jamás dejaba de sorprenderme… ¡Jamás!

Cuando ella aprendía algo nuevo, cuando reía, cuando lloraba. Todo era totalmente importante para mí y lo guardaba en mis memorias como si fueran un tesoro.

Creo que mi memoria favorita fue cuando dijo por primera vez la palabra: Jake. Sentí mi pecho vibrar al mismo tiempo que Edward bufaba por lo bajo. Ese gesto me había hecho totalmente feliz.

—¡Jake! —gritó Nessie, mientras montaba arriba de un ciervo y este intentaba tirarla.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la miré con pánico en los ojos. Temía que le pasara algo… jamás lo soportaría. Corrí y la bajé inmediatamente.

—No hagas eso, Nessie… ¿Qué tal si te hubieras lastimado? Tu padre me hubiera hecho pedazos.

— ¡NO!— gritó mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho. —No quiero que te pase nada Jake. Te prometo que no me vuelvo a montar en un animalito, pero por favor, dime que no te va a pasar nada.

Sentí mi corazón contraerse. Ella se preocupaba por mí. Ni siquiera tenía idea del mundo que la rodeaba pero ella me quería. Le importaba.

—Nada me pasara Nessie… mientras estés conmigo— murmuré mientras la abrazaba.

Ella se apretó fuerte en mi pecho y su olor inundó mis pulmones.

—Entonces siempre estaré contigo Jake… siempre.

—Siempre, siempre Nessie…— musité regalándole una sonrisa que correspondió con otra de la misma intensidad.

**Todo tembló dentro de mí**

**El universo escribió que fueras para mí**

**Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba**

**Fue perderme en tu amor simplemente**

**Paso y todo tuyo ya soy**

Con la apariencia de 15 años Nessie se encontraba de compras conmigo por el centro comercial. Disfrutábamos de una nieve, felices de nuestra mutua compañía. Pasamos por varios departamentales y Nessie se detuvo en uno en especial. Tragué en seco cuando vi que era de vestidos de novia.

—Dime algo Jake… ¿Tú crees que algún día alguien se enamorara de mí y me casare?

Nessie ya estaba pensando en el matrimonio… _¡Cielos! Si que había crecido rápido._

—¡Claro pequeña!— musité con una sonrisa.

Por un momento quise decirle que no necesitaba buscar en ningún lado. Que había alguien que esperaba por ella. Pero decidí guardarme el comentario.

Pasaron unos chicos que silbaron al verla. Ella sólo se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. A mí me hervía la sangre y no entendía porque. Era lógico que la miraran así, ella era un monumento a la belleza, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme… molesto. Otro de los chicos gritó una vulgaridad y fue cuando me encendí. Estuve a punto de ir y arrancarles la cabeza cuando Nessie me tomó el rostro y me colocó un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

Me quede en shock. Jamás espere eso de su parte. Nessie sonrió roja y colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Oh vamos mi amor… no seas celoso.

Se me abrió la boca hasta el suelo al escucharla así. Escuché a los chicos bufar e irse aventando pestes porque la chica tenía novio. Yo todavía no me recuperaba del impacto de sus acciones cuando sentí sus labios cerca de mi cuello.

—Lo siento… —murmuró alzándose para alcanzar mi oído. – No era mi intención molestarte. Solo fue para ahuyentarlos.

Se iba a separar de mi cuerpo, pero mis manos se aferraron a su cintura. ¿En qué momento había cambiado lo que sentía por ella?

Nessie volteó a ver mis manos aferradas en su cintura. No las podía mover de ahí. Era como si ahí pertenecieran. La sentía más mía que nunca.

Creí que pensaría que estaba loco y que se molestaría conmigo. Pero se sonrojó y pasó sus brazos por mi cintura.

—Te quiero tanto Jake…— musitó mientras nuestro abrazo se hacía más fuerte.

— Créeme Nessie… yo te quiero más. Mucho, mucho, mucho más —confesé sin pena mientras ella me apretaba más fuerte.

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**

**Tengo que decir q eres el amor de mi vida**

**Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor**

**Déjame decir que todo te di**

**Y no hay como explicar**

**Para menos si tu no estas**

**Simplemente así lo sentí**

**Cuando te vi**

Daba una vuelta por la playa de La Push con una hermosa mujer de unos aparentes 19 años. Nos sentamos mientras mirábamos al sol esconderse. Su pelo cobrizo volaba con el viento. Estaba sonriente, divagando sobre algunas cosas de su familia. Cada vez la luz del sol era menos y las olas del mar se escuchaban a lo lejos. Recargó su rostro en mi hombro y guardó silencio de repente.

—Jake, dime algo… ¿Tú? ¿Tú estás imprimado?

Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva y tosí audiblemente.

—¿Cómo dices?

— No te hagas el tonto, Jake. Ya todos los de las manadas están imprimados. ¿Eres tú la excepción acaso? —murmuró casi sarcástica.

Ella ya era una mujer, era lista y hermosa. Cada vez que la miraba mi corazón parecía querer salir y entregársele en charola de plata. Pero, yo no sabía si ella estaba lista. Si ella comprendería lo que significaba amarla de esa manera.

—Mmmmm eso es un secreto— dije en una fingida sonrisa despreocupada.

— Creí que yo era tu mejor amiga…— musitó en un hilo de voz.

_¿Acaso estaba dolida?_

Sentí su rostro quitarse de mi hombro y en cuanto lo hizo sentí mi piel vacía. Le vi todas las intenciones de ponerse de pie pero la detuve en seco.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

— ¿Para qué quieres que me quede si no confías en mi?

— Sabes que no es así. Me conoces mejor que nadie. No hay nada que no sepas de mí.

— No. Hay algo que no se de ti… y no me quieres decir.

Y llegábamos al mismo punto: Mi imprimación.

— Yo escuché cuando le decías a Seth: es _que la amo tanto… no sé si ella sentirá lo mismo por mí…—_ dijo recalcando las últimas palabras en un tono de voz muy parecido al mío.

—¿Así que andabas escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

— No me saques la vuelta.

— No lo hago.

Vi una mueca en su rostro y casi podría jurar que su mirada estaba apagada.

—¿Sabes qué? Bien… ¡Perfecto! No quiero saberlo, al cabo que no es de mi incumbencia. Así como tampoco es de la tuya saber que amo a un hombre con todo mi corazón o que ya le di mi primer beso —musitó molesta poniéndose de pie.

Gruñí al mismo tiempo que me puse de pie y la agarré fuertemente de los brazos. Ella ya había besado a alguien… ella amaba a alguien. Una llama se prendió en mi ser… ¿Quién rayos era el bastardo que no pasaría vivo esa noche?

— ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte?

— Mmmmm es un secreto— contestó con mis mismas palabras.

Sentí perder los estribos.

—Dime ¿Quién fue el maldito hijo de…— me obligué a controlarme —que se atrevió a ponerte sus manos encima?

— ¡A ti que te importa! —gritó mientras luchaba por zafarse de mi agarre.

— Me importa mucho más de lo que crees.

—Suéltame Jake. Tú no me quieres. Mientras que yo… yo…

Su voz se quebró y vi sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. La acerqué a mi rostro para poder meditar porqué rayos lloraba.

—¿Tú qué? —pregunté con angustia

Soltó un suspiro mientras las lágrimas corrían a rienda suelta por sus mejillas. No pude evitarlo más y sin pensarla me la llevé a los labios.

No quería que conservara el sabor de nadie más que no fuera el mío. Ardía en celos, no podía evitarlo. Yo que velaba por ella, yo que la cuidaba, yo que la quería… yo que la amaba; sentía como si me perteneciera. Yo sabía que no era así, además ella no era un objeto, pero mi orgullo estaba destrozado y no podía pensar. Moví mis labios en su tierna y tibia boca y para mi sorpresa ella siguió mi danza con fuerza. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron para convertirnos en uno solo. Fue totalmente mágico. Ya que sentí que mi pequeña no respiraba fue que me separé y recargué mi frente con la suya.

—Sí, Nessie… estoy imprimado. Y creo que ya sabes quién es mi imprimación —comenté sarcásticamente jadeando.

Ella empezó a reírse nerviosa y volvió a lagrimear.

—Lo siento Nessie. No quería incomodarte. Sé que quizás tú no sientas nada por mi, y está bien, aunque me duela lo comprendo. Pero en verdad necesito saber… ¿Quién se atrevió a besarte?

—Nadie.

— Pero… tú me dijiste que…

—Yo lo besé.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ella había sido.

—¿Fue al chico que amas?

— Sí, pero no es un chico… más bien es un hombre —murmuró sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente.

— ¿Y quién es ese mentado hombre? —pregunté con fuerza en mi voz.

Juntó su mirada con la mía, se quedó meditando mis desesperados ojos y levantó sus manos para ponerlas a cada lado de mi rostro y de repente… empecé a escuchar su voz en mi cabeza mientras me dejaba ver algunas imágenes.

_Ahí estábamos tú y yo tirados en el suelo la semana pasada, en mi cuarto. Mirábamos la película del Titanic; yo estaba en verdad muy cansada y la película era muy larga. Te juro que casi sentí que me quedaba dormida cuando te escuché roncar a un lado de mí. Me reí un poco al notar que habías caído como roca._

_—¿Jake? ¿Jake?— Te moví, pero apenas si pude mover tu enorme cuerpo._

_Miré las ojeras por debajo de tus ojos. En verdad que estabas cansado y yo no quería molestarte. Me levanté y fui por una sabana y te tapé. Te mirabas como un niño grandote ahí tirado en mi alfombra con la boca abierta. Volví a reírme un poco. Me acerqué y te cerré los labios. Pero, había algo en mi interior que me impidió quitar mis manos de tu rostro. Tu boca ya estaba cerrada pero te juro que parecía como si me llamara. Me acerqué suavemente a tus labios mientras que mi corazón galopaba con fuerza. Yo tenía días que sentía tantas cosas por ti. Y esa era mi oportunidad… era mi momento. Era mi luz a través de esa oscuridad que me envolvía. Si te probaba, tal vez solo así… sabría lo que sentía por ti._

_Así que… lo hice._

_Te besé._

Claramente vi la imagen de Nessie acercándose a mis labios y besarlos dulcemente. La razón llego a mi cabeza. Yo recordaba haber despertado ese día con Nessie a un lado de mi y sentía como si mis labios ardieran. Había sido ella, ella me había probado. ¡Ya decía yo que mis sueños habían sido tan vívidos!

— ¿Y?— pregunté sacándola del trance, provocando que brincara un poco y dejara sus visiones.

—¿Te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mí?

— Sí— dijo sonrojándose de nuevo y acercándose poco a poco a mis labios.

_¿Me iba a besar? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?_

Siguió acercándose y se detuvo a unos centímetros de mis labios. Me besó en la comisura de estos y se acercó a mi oído como pudo.

—¿Acaso no escuchas al palpitar de mi corazón? Pensé que hablaba por sí mismo —musitó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Tomó mi mano y la puso en su pecho. Yo no podía hablar ni moverme. Estaba encantado por todos sus movimientos y palabras. En cuanto mi mano tocó su pecho ella soltó un pequeño gemido. Gruñí instintivamente. Sentía la suavidad de su piel bajo mis dedos, a su atrabancado corazón palpitar como loco y su respiración que subía y baja a gran velocidad.

Perdí todo el control, no pude contenerme más. Apreté su pecho con suavidad y arqueó su espalda. Mis labios impacientes alcanzaron su cuello y me seguí con un tierno camino de besos a su boca.

El día por fin había llegado, ya podía gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la necesitaba.

¡Lo mucho que la amaba!

—Te amo Jake… —musitó entre besos y caricias

—No creo que tengas idea de lo mucho que te amo yo… Nessie.

**Me sorprendió todo de ti**

**De blanco y negro a color me convertí**

**Sé que no es fácil**

**Decir te amo**

**Yo tampoco lo esperaba**

**Pero así es el amor**

**Simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy**

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Nessie sabía lo mucho que la amaba y habíamos decidido empezar una relación formal. Sus padres lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba, claro sin contar que el día que les dijimos termine con una costilla rota y uno que otro moretón, pero nada de qué preocuparme… a decir verdad esperaba una reacción mucho peor con peores consecuencias.

Nessie corría de un lado a otro con las zapatillas en las manos y su hermoso vestido rojo volando a contra viento. Si alguna vez había perdido la cabeza por ella más de lo normal, sin duda alguna ese era uno de esos días.

Habíamos salido juntos desde muy temprano. Habíamos ido al cine en Port Ángeles, paseamos por el centro comercial, comimos golosinas, nos besábamos, nos amábamos como la feliz pareja que éramos. Estábamos felices…

En la tarde la llevé a su casa para que se arreglara porque la llevaría a cenar a un lujoso restaurante de comida italiana en Seattle. Ella sabía que tramaba algo. No era muy común que la llevara a cenar a un lugar tan elegante, pero no hizo preguntas y simplemente obedeció sin chistar.

Cenamos tranquilamente y a cada rato soltábamos palabras de amor. Era fascinante sentir lo reciproco que eran nuestros sentimientos. Amor correspondido… besaría al que había creado ese sentimiento. No, a decir verdad solo besaría a mi Nessie.

No tuve el valor suficiente para hacer lo que tenía pensado en la cena, había mucha gente alrededor y yo quería que fuera algo más intimo… algo más entre ella y yo. Decidí llevarla al único lugar que supondría estaría solo y que significaba mucho para ella y para mí: First Beach… nuestra playa.

—¡Jake! ¡Alcánzame! —gritó mi musa mientras aventaba las zapatillas por los aires y se soltaba el cabello. Estaba seguro que se lo había soltado adrede… ella sabía lo mucho que adoraba verla con el cabello suelto. Me levanté sacudiéndome la arena y corrí en su dirección mientras que está soltaba carcajadas y jadeaba entrecortadamente.

— ¡Te atrapé! —grité mientras estiraba mi brazo y alcanzaba a tomar el suyo. Con la fuerza del impacto caímos rodando por la arena.

Me solté a carcajadas por debajo de su cuerpo y ella bufaba y se quejaba porque la había atrapado y su cabello estaba lleno de arena. Tomé uno de sus bucles y lo acomodé por detrás de su oreja. Casi juraría que dejó de respirar y su corazón palpitó más fuerte de lo normal.

—Te amo —murmuré viéndola directo a sus ojos, y mis manos se enredaron en su cintura.

— Oh, Jake. No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando me dices eso —confesó mientras se acercaba a mis labios y nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso.

Me sorprendí al sentir las manos de Nessie recorrerme impaciente, sus besos se hacían más profundos y sentí como juntaba nuestras partes intimas rozándolas un poco.

Me quedé estático. Adoraba lo que me hacía sentir, pero no creía que ella estuviera lista para dar un paso así. El problema es que era muy débil y no tenía el suficiente valor para detenerla. Tomó una de mis manos y la colocó por debajo de su vestido. Solté un gruñido en cuanto sentí el encaje de su ropa interior bajo mis dedos.

—Nessie, no me hagas esto. No sé si podré soportarlo… —le supliqué porque se detuviera. Si esto continuaba así, juro por lo que fuera que no iba a poder detenerme.

La protuberancia entre mis piernas dejaba al descubierto lo mucho que ella me provocaba… ¡Demonios! ¡Como la deseaba! Tanto controlarme para que en un momento me desarmara y me hiciera caer ante la seducción de su cuerpo que me llamaba a gritos desesperados.

—Jake, quiero ser tuya.

Sus sensuales palabras terminaron por seducirme. Eso era jugar sucio. Ya habíamos hablado de eso. Esperaríamos hasta el día que nos casáramos, hasta el día que ella fuera mi mujer, y no lo hacía por mí, sino por ella… y por sus padres. Yo les debía ese respeto. Además si ella y yo rompiéramos las reglas, su padre lo leería en mi mente y ahí sí que no viviría para contarlo.

—Mi Nessie ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Desde que naciste eres mía. —alcancé a musitar entre jadeos con todo el amor de mi corazón, rogando porque las palabras llegaran al suyo y me ayudara a contener el deseo.

Nessie se detuvo al instante y empezó a llorar quitándose de encima de mi cuerpo.

—Oh, Jake. Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Estuve a punto de romper nuestro acuerdo. Perdóname —musitó entre lágrimas.

Me incorporé a un lado de ella y pasé mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros. Ella se alejó de mí sin parar de llorar.

— No te alejes, Nessie— rogué ahora yo con lágrimas en mis ojos. Yo también la adoraba, yo también quería hacerle el amor, pero… ella y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, y aunque me costara tanto quería hacer las cosas bien…

—¡No te me acerques! De seguro has de pensar que soy una fácil… ¡Una sucia! —gritó llorando más fuerte.

— ¡NO! ¿Cómo crees que yo pensaría eso de ti? Por favor Nessie, si sólo supieras en las mil y una formas en que te imagino desnuda… en mi cama… en mis brazos.

Nessie dejó de llorar y levantó su tímida mirada para encontrase con la mía.

—Te amo Nessie y ya no puedo vivir ni un momento más separado de ti —confesé mientras sacaba de la bolsa de mi pantalón una pequeña cajita plateada y la puse delante de su sorprendida mirada.

— Jake... ¿Esto es?

— Sí— respondí mientras la abría y le mostraba el sencillo anillo de compromiso que había podido comprar. A decir verdad no era muy lujoso y estaba un poco apenado por ello. Pero había juntado arduamente el dinero para comprarlo y se lo entregaba con todo mi corazón.

Nessie soltó un chillido y sus ojos volvieron a lagrimear. Saqué el anillo de la cajita, tomé su delicado brazo izquierdo y deslicé el anillo sin ninguna complicación, le quedaba perfecto.

—Nessie… desde que te vi… todo cambió para mí. Te has convertido en mi fuente constante de dicha, alegría y amor… sobre todo amor. Te amo por lo que fuiste, por lo que eres y por lo que serás a mi lado. Te amo por tu sonrisa, por tu alegría, por tu jubilo, por tu sinceridad, por tu coquetería, por tu dulzura, por tu olor, por tu boca, por tu pelo, por tu ojos… te amo solo por ser tú. No puedo vivir sin ti, así que no me queda de otra mas que preguntarte ¿si me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?— musité con voz entre cortada y el corazón palpitando en exceso.

—Oh… Jake… el honor sería mío— respondió mientras se tiraba a mis brazos y la apretaba fuerte en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello y me llené de su agridulce olor. Levanté su rostro lentamente, ella lagrimeaba y me sonreía feliz. Lentamente me acerqué a su rostro hasta que sentí el elixir de sus besos en mi boca.

Me parece que pasamos horas ahí mientras nos besábamos y nos mirábamos el uno al otro. Pero me detuve al notar que ya ni las estrellas estaban en el cielo, estaba a punto de amanecer. Edward me mataría.

—Ya es hora que te lleve a tu casa, más bien… ya pasó la hora de llevarte a tu casa.

— Pero, quiero estar contigo Jake.

— Pronto pequeña… pronto.

— No es justo —bufó frunciendo los labios, haciéndola ver más hermosa.

Me levanté sonriente mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Nos dirigimos a mi Volkswagen Rabbit y arrancamos hacia la mansión Cullen. Cuando me estacioné Edward estaba afuera con los brazos cruzados y Bella le hacía compañía.

—Es oficial. Me puedo considerar muerto a partir de hoy.

— Jamás —dijo Nessie mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos —No hasta que hayamos terminado lo que estábamos haciendo hoy… —murmuró riéndose pero con su rostro color carmesí.

Recordé mi mano guiada por la suya recorriendo su intimidad e instintivamente levanté la mirada para ver a Edward apretar los puños y gruñir en mi dirección.

—Creo que hacerme recordar eso, no fue buena idea —dije apuntando con mi mano libre a su padre que se dirigía a mi auto.

Quizás su padre me haría pedacitos, quizás me echaría a media familia encima, pero eso no me importaba, yo seguiría luchando por mi diosa, seguirá luchando por el amor de mi vida, lucharía por mi futura esposa.

Lucharía… por Nessie.

**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**

**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**

**Antes que te ame más**

**Escucha por favor**

**Déjame decir que todo te di**

**Y no hay como explicar**

**Para menos no estás simplemente**

**Así lo sentí cuando te vi**

Mis nervios estaban fritos, hoy era mi gran día, ella por fin seria mía… por fin sería mi mujer. Alice había decorado la mansión Cullen de una manera esplendida. No podía quejarme, todo era realmente bello, pero la verdad era que la única belleza que me importaba estaba a punto de bajar. Yo caminaba de un lado a otro sin poderme detener hasta que escuché varias voces contraídas. Volteé a donde todas las miradas estaban fijas. Era ella.

El ángel más hermoso del universo bajaba a paso lento por las escaleras mientras su padre la sujetaba del brazo. El vestido blanco parecía parte de su piel haciendo que su silueta luciera perfecta. El velo escondía un poco su rostro pero claramente la veía sonreír.

Era nuestro día, nuestro gran día.

Edward se detuvo frente a mí, la verdad no le estaba poniendo atención. Sólo podía estar maravillado con la chica que sujetaba su brazo, mi chica, mi Nessie.

—No es tuya. No aun, perro— dijo Edward provocando que sonriera de oreja a oreja.

— Tal vez aun no… pero en unos minutos lo será —murmuré para que sólo él me escuchara y le di la mano a mi diosa.

Escuché a mi "adorado" suegro bufar. No podía culparlo, Nessie era especial y única, quizás la quería solo para él, pero Edward sabía que Nessie no sería feliz si no estaba a mi lado. Ella y yo habíamos nacido para encontrarnos y amarnos eternamente, ese era nuestro destino.

La ceremonia dio inicio y compartimos todos los ritos con gran emoción. El lazo, las arras, los anillos, los votos y sobre todo... la frase final.

—Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Volteamos a vernos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Levanté el velo que cubría su hermoso rostro para encontrarme con dos lagunas acumuladas arriba de sus pómulos. Lloraba de alegría. Las más puras lagrimas felices adornaban su rostro haciéndola ver más irreal de lo que ya era. Por fin era mía, mi esposa, mi mujer… mi Nessie.

La tomé de la cintura y empecé a dar vueltas en círculos con ella por los aires. Todos nos miraban divertidos y se sentía la buena vibra que nos emanaban. Todos querían que estuviéramos juntos, todos eran felices de que nos amaramos, y yo… no podía más que sentirme agradecido con cada uno de los presentes.

Le di una última vuelta más para llevármela con urgencia a los labios y la mansión Cullen estallara en aplausos efusivos.

Bailamos, comimos pastel, y nos divertimos a montones. El ramo lo atrapó Leah, y Nahuel había atrapado el ligero. Bailaron juntos y se echaban miradas cómplices. Algo bueno debía de significar eso... ¿no?

—Ya me quiero ir —murmuró mi esposa suavemente en mi oído mientras bailábamos pegados una canción romántica.

— ¿Y eso? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

— Sí, pero…— Se quedó callada con sus mejillas más rojas que nunca —me quiero divertir contigo… a solas —terminó con un pequeño beso en mi clavícula y enseguida entendí a lo que se refería.

No tardamos ni dos segundos cuando ya nos estábamos despidiendo de todos y nos dirigíamos a nuestro cuarto de hotel que habíamos reservado para nuestra primera noche. —Al día siguiente iríamos a Isla Esme, claro estaba que ese viaje había sido patrocinado por los abuelos de Nessie—. Abrí la puerta de nuestro cuarto nervioso y cargué a Nessie como todo buen esposo recién casado. Nessie tenía los ojos cerrados como yo se lo había pedido. Una vez dentro la bajé y ya que me aseguré de que todo estaba listo le pedí que los abriera.

—Es hermoso Jake —suspiró Nessie con lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que había reservado la suite y no solo eso sino que la había mandado a tapizar de rosas.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunté feliz tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo.

— Me encanta. Pero me encantas más tú —dijo ella mientras se volteaba y juntaba sus labios con los míos.

Controlé mis impulsos y traté de besarla suavemente. Pero la verdad era que estaba impaciente por tumbarla a la cama y hacerla mía. Pero era nuestra primera vez, todo debía de ser perfecto. Nessie se separó un poco de mi y empezó a desabrocharme uno a uno los botones de mi camisa. Metió sus suaves manos a mi pecho y empezó a acariciármelo junto con el abdomen. Suavemente pasé mis manos por su cintura y sentí el cierre de su vestido en mis dedos. No pude evitar bajarlo. Nessie sonrió y se alejó de mi, sacando los brazos del vestido y este cayó al suelo dejándola exquisitamente semi-desnuda delante de mis hambrientos ojos. Traía un sostén blanco con mucho encaje, una tanga blanca a juego, unas seductoras medias que le llegaban al muslo y los tacones blancos. Jadeaba sin siquiera tocarla. ¿Cuántas veces me la había imaginado así? y ahora era una realidad… ella era mi realidad… era mía.

Quería hacerle tantas cosas. Pero temía ofenderla en nuestra primera noche. Me acerqué y la tomé de sus manos para guiarla a la cama con mucho cuidado. Creo que ella me miraba confusa.

—¿Pasa algo Jake? ¿Acaso no me deseas? —preguntó con voz entrecortada

— ¡No! ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso!? Si me estoy muriendo por tumbarte a la cama y hacerte pedazos —me tapé la boca. Me sentí como un estúpido y vulgar bandido delante de una hermosa y fina princesa.

Más sin embargo ella no parecía ofendida… ¡Es más! Hasta río con picardía.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? —preguntó tumbándose en la cama y separando sus piernas incitándome al por mayor.

Tragué saliva antes de aventar el saco, la corbata, la camisa, los pantalones y los boxers para acercarme a mi esposa que me miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos y una traviesa sonrisa celestial.

—Nessie no sabes lo que provocas en mi… —alcancé a decir antes de lanzarme a sus labios y acariciar su piel expuesta.

Con cuidado me deshice de su ropa interior dejándola desnuda, su mejor imagen a decir verdad. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad y su aroma era 10 veces más incitante que nunca. Esa mujer podía hacerme perder la cabeza, y lo mejor era que esa mujer… era mi esposa.

Nessie se movía deliciosamente sensual cuando mis manos acariciaban su centro. Gemíamos al unísono mientras íbamos conociendo cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Las caricias se intensificaban mientras nos decíamos las palabras más dulces de amor. Aunque ninguno de los dos teníamos experiencia, parecía que sabíamos exactamente como teníamos que tocarnos y en donde. Era fascinante la conexión que había entre ella y yo. No cabía duda que yo había nacido para ella y ella había nacido para mí, éramos piezas perfectas juntas, nos complementábamos en todo.

—Jake, hazme el amor. Hazme mujer —rogó gimiendo en mi oído junto con esas palabras que terminaron por hacerme arder en llamas por ella.

— Mi mujer… —alcancé a musitar antes de hundirme en ella.

— Tu mujer —remarcó mientras gritaba clavando sus uñas en mi espalda.

Le hice el amor lo más dulce y apasionado que podía. El vaivén de nuestras caderas estaba tan sincronizado que parecía que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en cómo debíamos movernos. No sabía si eso era parte de la magia de la imprimación, pero bendita fuera. Jamás en la vida había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, es que en verdad que todo cambió cuando la vi… todo.

— Ja…cob… —gimió mi nombre cuando llego al más delicioso orgasmo. Yo no pude decir nada más al llegar segundos después de ella, que un repetitivo pero sincero:

_—Te amo Nessie…_

**_Todo cambió cuando te vi…_**

* * *

**Hola, por fin lo termine… tenía como una semana con esta idea en la cabeza y por fin la pude expresar. Espero que les haya gustado… y por favor… regálenme un review: ¡Son gratis! Hahahaha besoooos. La canción fue: Todo cambió de Camila.  
**

**Kokoro Black**

**I prefer zoophilia to necrophilia: TEAM JACOB!**


End file.
